Bloo's Wacky Holidays
by funky-punky-munky
Summary: in midst of the holidays (good grief)this little story thing was created (good fun, eh). at first i almost made it 'how the bloo stole christmas', but then at the end, it wasn't really... (so just ReaD it already)...another holiday chap is up! :)
1. How The Bloo Stole Christmas

FPM: lol, everybodi goes and makes up a little story in light of the holidays…I always hated that. Oh well, I just violated my "self rules" by making this, so review (or I'll slug you. …jk. ). I think I'll make this just a one-chap thing of Christmas, but we'll see (wink, wink). Oh, and FYI: I used some characters from my other story, 'Will you be my Friend?'_(I tried to not make that sound like a gimmick to get readers to read my other story)_. Ie: Blinky (an adorable little blue cat-like thing) and Cherie (Frankie's college friend, nickname: Frankie 2) …And 'Greg' is an evil little sock-puppet monster my friend made up one day that totally freaked me out… Also, I'll randomly go from rhyming to non-rhyming, so be on the lookout (lol. ) !!

**HOW THE BLOO STOLE CHRISTMAS!!**

It was Christmas Eve, and not a Foster was stirring… except for a Bloo.

(Bloo close-up, evil grin with crazy eyes…)

'Maha!' said he, 'I'll show them all if it's the last thing I do!'

**Part I : Bloo's Faith**

--(flashi-backi)--

"Say, Bloo…How many 'fives' do you have?"

"…GRAH!! Mac, are you cheat-…I mean, uh, no, sir. I haven't a five."

"Bloo…Gimme your hand."

Mac reached across the round table and took hold of Bloo's arm, trying to see his card hand.

"NO!! Never, Fool!! DIE!! DIEE!!"

Bloo smashed his accordion fish _(-which magiacally appeared out of nowhere...-)_ against Mac's head and threw his cards in the air. Mac stumbled back and landed on the ground, back-down.

"Maha!! BEAT THAT, Foo!!"

"Ugh…my head."

"…Mac? Hey, buddy…" Bloo cautiously stepped towards Mac. "…you-"

"AHA!! Gotcha!!"

Mac jumped up from the floor, as did Bloo.

"HIII-YAH!! KONG-FU STYA!!"

_(-magically all in tae kwon do outfits-)_

"BLOO SHALL AWAKEN HIS INNER DRAGON!! Muahahaha, you stand no chance!!"

"NO!! MAC SHALL FIRS-"

(Wilt) "Hey, guys. Why are you talking in third person?"

_(-everyone magically out of outfits-)_

"Ugh, Wilt…we were just about to fight…" Bloo wined, pouting. Wilt frowned.

"Why? Christmas is coming, and we have to get ready!!...Besides, you don't want to be on Santa's 'Bad' list, do you?"

"Uh-uh." Mac said, shaking his head. Wilt smiled and walked away.

Mac smiled and turned towards Bloo.

"Yeah!! SANTA!!"

"…Mac, Santa isn't real."

"WHAT? 'COURSE HE'S REAL!! Why else would you leave cookies and milk out?"

"He's a phony."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"A phony. The whole season is just a little scam set up by adults who think it's funny to see little kids' faces light up when they hear the word 'Santa'." Bloo abbreviated the word 'Santa' by using 'quote-marks'. Mac frowned and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Whatever. Just for that, you get one less gift…"

"...WHAT?!?! But, Mac, you always give me one gift!! …!!-Wait, that Means--…AIHHHHHHHH!!! NO!!!! NO!!!! MAC,…I LOVE YOU!! How's that? …I'LL DO YOUR CHORES FOR A MONTH!! …Di-DID I mention that I LOVE YOU?!?!?!"

Mac ignored his pleas and walked off to help Blinky set up his Christmas lights (the little imaginary friend had "accidentally" gotten tangled up in the swarm of lights and looked like a walking New Year's Eve ball). Bloo was stunned. It was bad enough getting no presents for Christmas, but this? Bloo was screaming in his head. Suddenly, he turned and ran out of the room. He went into the television room and saw the Eduardo was watching a Christmas movie. Christmas, Christmas, Christmas. He had growing hatred for it. Because of Christmas, Bloo wouldn't be like everybody else and get present(s). Because of Christmas, Bloo would have one less friend than he used to…and he was the best one. Because of Christmas…oh how much he hated it. How much he had to stop it!!

**End of Part I.**

**Part II: The Plan**

Bloo thought to himself, _'Now what can I do?...Aha! Yes, I know!! I can mess it all up—I can melt all the snow!!'_

Gingerly, he walked outside, you see. Magically versus Hostility—What a battle, oh dear me!

Outside, he found, a hose—a hose! …What could he do with a hose?

Quickly his little mind thought and thought. _'I can fill a tub, I can fill a pot. But what good will that do? What more can it do?'_

_'ah, yes, I know—I can stuff it full of snow!! It will melt and no one will know!'_

He briskly took the hose in hand and stuffed it full and packed like sand, grinning with delight and wishing Mac could see. 'Mac. Oh dear Mac. …What have you done to me?'

Sighing as he came to a stop, the hose was full and all plugged up. But he hadn't made a dent—just a small hole in a big field, just his luck.

He got back to work, had to find something else—aha! His fork from last Christmas!! He could eat it all up!! But that wouldn't work, he'd get too full and look like a chump.

He could deal with that, couldn't he? All he would face was stomach aches and hostility. His friends liked him the way he was, but they should nonetheless if he was a minus or plus.

Sticking the fork in the snow, gobbling heaping after heaping of cold, frozen snow, Bloo felt even worse, knowing in his heart he had become even more low.

And then Lo and Behold! Up came his shoulder angels on both sides. How could he make up his mind without his infamous guides?

'Maha!, you see? Now is your chance to create hostility!! You can conquer the world, just you wait--'

'But then you will be stuffed and have gained new weight'

His angels, they usually got into a fight—one was a devil, one was an angel. One was wrong and one was right.

He had to decide between the two—but what, oh what could he do? Magically zap the snow, make it all disappear in a zap or woo? He couldn't do those things—He was just a small little Bloo.

'Take what you can, eat just your fill,' said the evil one with a smirk and a chill. 'make those others pay for what they've done to you—make them feel the anger of both us two!!'

'Now, wait, just listen here. I am the good, and he is the bad. I am the happy, and he is the sad. He will make you cry, way more than one tear!!'

"Know what you two? I've made up my mind. Just both of you—Ithink you're both kind. You've taken up time just to see me set straight, but either way I'm not so sure I should be up this late."

His devil sighed and shook his head. 'Oh dear me, you're worse than the dead. Look at you, full blooming and bright, make those others pay, show them your might!'

The angel sighed and shook his head too. 'You shut up—you'll give him nothing but doom!' He turned towards Bloo, who had gotten afraid of the two. 'Listen here Bloo—I just want good for you. All you need is to apologize and make it up to Mac, and soon you'll be friends and stop listening to this devil quack.'

Bloo nodded and frowned. "Wait, I'm not so sure I like how that sounds. His way sounds good, but I'm not too straight on this—you want me to make up for all things, which'll make me feel bliss? I don't think so. The Red-Man's got sense and doesn't have a dress, which is what I would call a little too girly for this."

The little devil chuckled and chortled at the turmoil of his worst foe—oh how he was starting to like this Bloo fellow!

'Come on, you see the right—not this prissy little guy's light. It's great, what you've said—and I bless you power among the dead!'

The angel disappeared, the devil stayed the same, Red-Man and Bloo, soon all shall feel pain!

**End Part II.**

**Part III: Doubt**

Bloo sighed. He had just had a peculiar little conversation in his head. Or was it real? Was it all just a dream? Either way, it hadn't made him feel great about what he said. The Red-Man said 'power among the dead'. Wait, power _among_ or power _over_? …creepy…

The little blue imaginary friend was standing in snow. By his feet lay a hose and a fork…the fork Mac had given him last Christmas…Mac. His best friend. He hadn't wished to defile him, just make him see straight. Like that other devil guy who was right. Wait, was it devil that was good or angel that was good? Bloo had forgotten and so would just see which of the two would lead him right.

He walked back inside and felt a little queasy—had he really eaten all that snow? He couldn't remember or thought he couldn't. It was a strange feeling—uncertain if something was real or untrue. Bloo saw Mac by Blinky still, noticed Wilt had set up every decoration in stock around the house, and thatbecause he had been outside,hadn't done anything to contribute much.

As Bloo walked by, Mac gave him a little glare—not much, didn't rouse even one hair (Bloo didn't have hair either way…). Bloo shrugged and saw Coco rush by. She had mistletoe in her beak. She was pretty weird for a bird-slash-plane-slash-tree thing…but what she _was_ was weird too.

Mac suddenly yelped as Blinky jumped onto him and sent him tumbling backwards onto Bloo.

"Er Grfffmm hftngg…" Bloo managed to say under two other persons. An imaginary rabbit came hopping by with a camera and a smirk and the infamous monocle in his eye.

"Say cheese!" Mr. Harriman explained, holding up his holiday camera. He was an imaginary creature obsessed with taking good pictures.

"…"

_-kuhchee!!-_

The camera took a picture and the photographer hopped off. Blinky stood on top of Mac and grinned, bouncing on his stomach and giggling. Mac smiled.

"Blinky…Wanna see what I gotcha for Christmas? I'll let you open it now…"

Bloo almost cried. _'Mac always gives me my present the day before, too…or at least he _used _to…'_

Blinky screamed, "Yeahz!!" And raced upstairs to Mac's backpack with Mac following him. Bloo lied on the floor for a while.

'_How can Mac do this to me? …We've been best buds forever…Why, Mac…why?'_

Bloo heard the Megaphone say "everyone should get to bed". Everyone quickly rushed up the stairs to get to sleep so Santa would come faster. Cherie noticed Bloo lying on the floor and sighed, walking over to him.

"…What's up, Bloo?" Cherie asked with a smile. Bloo exhaled deeply and raised his head, looking at Cherie.

"Frankie 2…What should I do? Mac's mad at me, and just in time for Christmas…"

Cherie nodded and smiled. "Well, you could ask for forgiveness…and make it up to him. Friends are meant to be together over the Holidays…Your back hurt? Want a massage?"

"…Never mind it. I am fine. DON'T TRY TO TALK ME OUT OF PRESENTS!!! I WAN'EM!!"

Cherie laughed and said goodnight and left Bloo. Bloo issued her a smile and then laid his head back down and stared at the ceiling. He sighed. Christmas was trickier than he remembered…

**End of Part III.**

**Part IV: Preparations**

Red-Man was in Bloo's head, and had heard all that Bloo had said. 'What's this he says? "I am fine"? Oh, no, he's not—It's just a lie. He's not on Santa's good list anymore...He _is_, after all, not _such_ a bore…'

The Angel appeared once again, smiling and whispering, 'Not what you think. You haven't been listening. Didn't you hear what he said? He said he's fine, not dead.'

Red-Man cackled. 'Oh yes he is…it's just a lie..' His cackles stopped and he said with a grin, '…He's _mine_...'

Outside, Bloo's mind was swimming with questions. _'What should I do? Just what the Red-Man said to?' _

'Precisely.' The Red-Man came out and cackled, holding something behind his back. 'Just mess up Christmas, do it just for me. You will thank me later—just wait. You'll see.'

"Wait." Bloo sighed. "I'm not too sure I want this anymore. I'm sorry…I didn't lie. I _am_ just fine."

The Red-Man glared. 'No, I think you'll do what I want. See, I have something of yours, and if you obey, I'll stop this taunt.' He pulled out the Angel, tied up and gagged. 'I could mess'im up worse—in evil, he's been pretty lagged. You see his spot, and you see your choices—make them now without our voices.'

Bloo cringed. He didn't want his angel gone for good—angel. It's the good one. Angels are good!

Quickly he thought of a plan to help his angel the most he can. All he came up with was—nothing. In brains this Bloo was lacking. He would follow the Red-Man's plan, wish it not well, and hope his angel could last. The last thing he would want is for it to end in this sorry little mess.

Red-Man cackled some more. 'You mortals are fun. All I've been doing is laughing—it's all just good fun!'

He told Bloo of just what to do and not to be lazy, gave him some pills that would make him go crazy, and sent him off on his brand-spanking new journey to mess up Christmas before early morning.

Bloo popped in the pills and started thinking funny. He thought he was a dragon, he thought he was a bunny. He thought he hated everyone, and that he would take all their money.

His little body changed into a hideous goblin--he looked like the demon of all demons! His back was hunched over, he actually had legs; what a sad, pathetic little monster—he looked almost like Greg!

And so on Greg Jr. went without a smile—Bloo was trapped inside (poor little child). He could create mayhem, chaos, and foes!! And how he would do it, God only knows…

**End of Part IV.**

**Part V: Thoughts**

Cherie was still awake on her new bed. '_Bloo…why had he been lying on the floor? …Is he okay?...Oh, wait, what did Bob say to me again?...Wait until I hear glass shatter?...what's that got to do with anything?'_

Cherie pulled the covers up higher, lying on her back. She shivered, waiting for an answer to her thoughts. A few minutes past by.

Not content with 'no answer' as an answer, she sat up and slipped her feet into her slippers and stood by the window, waiting for glass to shatter.

--(end flashi-backi)--

**End of Part V.**

**Part VI: Evil's Demise**

_It was Christmas Eve, and not a Foster was stirring… except for a Bloo. _

_(Bloo close-up, evil grin with crazy eyes…)_

'_Maha!' said he, 'I'll show them all if it's the last thing I do!'_

Bloo took all the presents, he ripped down the decorations. He enjoyed every moment—he was having loads of fun! But suddenly a voice could be heard up above, "What are you doing with all that stuff?" Looking down at his hands, Bloo thought to himself, _'what, oh what have I done?'_

Bloo looked up the stairs to see his Angel with the Red-Man —but what was so different? Could it be over? Was he free from the man?

He also saw Cherie who was smiling and waving. "Hello, down there! What on earth are you wearing?"

**End of Part VI.**

**Part VII: Reconciliation's Gifts.**

Bloo noticed he had just been in a Halloween costume and slid out of it easily. He looked up at Cherie. "..Wha-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Bob told me to come as soon as I heard glass break. Then we both faulted—I was in the bathroom and he said 'glass' instead of-"

"WHO THE HECK IS BOB?!?!"

"…He's your shoulder angel. Who else?"

"Bob? …Bob?! …BOB?!? …VERY ORIGINAL, GOD!! THANK YOU FOR HIS HIGHLY INTELLIGENT NAME!!"

"Bloo, what are you going to do?"

"…Cherie, I haven't been my best. Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me—I'm not the one who got my best friend mad…"

"Okaaaay…But could you help me Cherie? …PRETTY PLEASE?!?!"

"Alright, but you're the one who's gonna explain it all."

"YEAH!!"

Bloo and Cherie were able to fix everything Bloo (Greg Jr., Meh-heh-heh…) had done before everyone woke up. The morning was fun for all, and Bloo even apologized to Mac for his bothersome behavior. Everybody got what they wanted, and Mr. Harriman took a pretty good picture—Mac and Bloo were even in the middle, smiling and laughing like always.


	2. Ash Wednesday Gone Wrong

FPM: Well, I've updated this, and it's for…MARDI GRAS/ASH WEDNESDAY! YIPPEE FOR ME:) Anywhos, I loved making the first chapter (even though I got no reviews—XD) and so I have decided to add another.

* * *

Bloo slowly walked up the the altar. He didn't understand as to why he had to go to Mac's Mass on Wednesday, but it didn't bother him too too much because his best friend was right there beside him. Literally.

"Bloo, don't walk so close to me," whispered Mac. "Mum'n'Dad will think-"

Sadly, Mac was interrupted as Bloo's forehead was blessed. Bestowed upon it was now the holy mark of the Cross, and Bloo had met the end of the ride.

"AIHHHHHHHHH!" Bloo screamed. "HE'S PUTTING DEAD-MAN ASHES ON ME! DEAD MAN! DEAD MAN'S ASHES…." Bloo started crying and then ran out the door. Mac looked up to the priest.

"…Sorry. He's…new."

"May God Bless-"

"MAC! HE'S GOING TO PUT DEAD-MAN ASHES ON YOU! I'LL SAVE YOU! WRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

Bloo tackled Mac to the ground, (-magically-) in football outfits. Bloo suddenly stood, his forehead burning.

"Wha-WHAT THE HECK! (-Bloo began running around the room, terrified-)AIHHHHHHHHH! AIHHHHHHH! AIHH-"

"Bloo!" Mac slapped his hand over Bloo's mouth as Bloo passed by him. "...You're possessed!"

"Hmm…Must be the candy."

* * *

FPM: o.o

FPM: sorry, I got bored. I'll probably update this soon to fix it…XD that was beyond a bad chapter...so far beyond that it's not even funny...


End file.
